When the Wind Blows credits
Opening Credits * "When the Wind Blows" * From the Book by: Raymond Briggs Ending Credits * Directed by: Jimmy T. Murakami * Produced by: John Coates * Executive Producer: Iain Harvey * The Voice of Peggy Ashcroft as Hilda * The Voice of John Mills as Jim * Title Song by: David Bowie * Film Score by: Roger Waters * Art Director, Animation and Layout Design: Richard Fawdry * Art Director, Background and Colour Design: Errol Bryant * Script by: Raymond Briggs * Storyboard by: Jimmy T. Murakami, Richard Fawdry, Joan Ashworth * Technical Manager: Pete Turner * Production Co-ordinator: Anne Goodall * Special Effects Sequences Planned and Animated by: Stephen Weston * Assisted by: Shelly McIntosh * Layout Artists: Joe Ekers, Gary McCarver, Giorgio P. Mardegan, John McGuire, Dassos Petrou, John Watkis, Boguslaw Wilk * Key Sequence Animators: Tony Guy, Bill Speers, Dave Unwin, Malcolm Draper, Joe Ekers, John McGuire, Hilary Audus, Joanna Harrison, Gary McCarver, Roger Mainwood * Additional Key Animation: Richard Fawdry, Paul Stone, Jean Pierre Jacquet, John Bennett, Alan Green, Keith Greig, Kevin Malloy, Dave Parvin, Robin White, Alan Simpson, Harold Whittaker * Special Sequences ** Hilda's Dream - Dianne Jackson ** Wedding Sequence - Richard Fawdry, Lorraine Marshall, Milly McMillan ** Blitz Sequence - Michael Salkeld, Vanessa Clegg ** Military Command Sequence - Jimmy T. Murakami, Taylor Grant * Assistant Animators: Margot Allen, Bob Angelini, Stella Benson, Caroline Cole, P. John Collier, Wendo Van Essen, Paul Donnellon, Lys Flowerday, James Farrington, Joan Freestone, Francesca Freeman, Brigette Hartley, Julian Gibbs, Anne Heeney, Malcolm Hartley, Vanessa Luther-Smith, Pam Johnson, Sarah Pilcher, Giorgio P. Mardegan, Isabel Radage, Dave Parvin, Wendy Russell, Terry Pike, Patrick Savage, Dexter Reed, Alan Simpson, Michael Salkeld, Liz Spencer, Joecy Shepherd, Simon Ward-Horner, Lucy Snyder, Boguslaw Wilk, Karen Stephenson, Hugh Workman, Paul Stone, Jonathan Webber, Glen Whiting, Theresa Whiseman * Background Artists: Errol Bryant, Michael Gabriel, Lorraine Marshall, Ray Rankin, Milly McMillan * Air Brush Artists: Colin Hughes, Mick Crane, Bill Baker, Graham Bebbington * Supervising Editor: John Cary * Assisted by: Duncan Maynard * First Assistant Editor: Joe Fordham * Sound Editor: John Griffith * Assistant Sound Editor: Anuree De Silva * Special Sequences Edited by: Taylor Grant * Checkers: Sandra Kumashiro, Janine Arthy, Lisa Joko, Lee Hannam, Urszula Piesakowska, Chris Perry, Andrew Ryder, Chris Jones, Joan Freestone * Assistant Art Director and Animation Checker: Richard Nye * Other Animation Checkers: Louisa Cuff, Malcolm Hartley * Assistant Art Director and Colour Model Designers: Michael Heywood, Alice Clayton * Key Renderers: Vanessa Clegg, Pat Schaverien, Paul Dilworth, Norma Rickets, Margo Marchant, Isabel Radage, Lynn Bailey * Senior Trace and Paint: Greer Eve, Paula Kent, Ian McCue, Christine Dawe, Gunher Behic, Simon Moon * Colour Mixer: Peter Moore * Renderers and Tracers: Michael Adams, Alison Atkins, Stella Benson, Briony Catling, Caroline Cole, Lee Hannam, Natasha Gross, Carol Hughes, Brigitte Hartley, Christine Murray, Yasheen Nishat, Stoney Parsons, Urszula Piesakowska, Isabel Radage, Pamela Williams, Mark Paterson, Claire Bisiker, Tim Grey, Lynne Hugill, Manjit Jhita, Alexy Allen, Martin Crawley, Christine Coates, Erica Derby, Steve Evans, Melinda Gebbie, Denis Gilpin, Ophella Gilpen, Ivan Goodrun, Michael Hammond, Lisa Joko, Marion Jahon, Sheereen Kwan, C. Kingsley-Smith, Stephan Kingston, Peter Knight, Gaby Kovaks, Zoe Kovaks, Nicola Mander, Lucy Owen, Colin Oliver, Tom Petith, Corina Poore, Andrew Ryder, Pauline Radage, Braulio Barria, Phillip Ruddock, Olive Scott, Nicola Gregory, Tom Beggs, Paul Rosevear * Painters and Chromamatting: Marcus Baron, Sally Burden, Maggie Clarke, Vivienne Dempsey, Pauline De Witt, Wendi Ellis, Philip Eyles, Debbie Evans, Lynn Johnson, Norman King, Zoe Kovaks, Gary Kovaks, Ann Larsserey, Alex Lee, Berni Leroy, Geoff Loynes, Simon Moon, Stephen Morgan, Russell Murch, Roman Ostir, Joanna Scott, Jean Turner, Sue Woodward, Robert Brown, Belinda Hale, Matthew Freeth, Jenifa Fridye, Colin Cruse, Susan Evans, Margaret Evans, Jamie Lynch, Chris Reid, Jonathan Baristow, Carlina Eskenazi, Julie Allan, S. Barria Eskenazi, Isabel Corbett, Lucianne Lassale, Ron Greaves, Leonarda Reynolds, Mischa Schiller, M. MaCrae-Simpson, Tony Ealey, V. Turquand Young, Paul Reynolds, Stephen Rogers, Jeffrey Marten, Martin Seeley, Sharon Cawdery, Christine Courtney, Alison Rivers, Guy Brocket, Sue Evans, Alina Bailey, Paul Moon, Yvonna Yates, Muriel Douglas * Additional Trace and Paint Services ** Annie-Mate · Anne Kotch, Brian Phillips, Joe Sanz, Sara Kotch, Angela Bristow, Lynda Sachs, Alma Sachs, Sarah Bloomberg, Janet Simmonds, Iain McCall, Marie Turner, Julian Gilpin, Janet Gilpin, Marianne Goldner ** Cell Out · Chris Rayment, Denise Hambury, Lucy Elvin, Louise Unwin, Tessa Sheridan ** S.L.M. Production · Sara Markham, Ken Markham, Seb Markham, Sue-Ann Ryder, Carol Leslie, Jacqui Miller, Anna-Louise Roberts, Lisa-Ann James, Terry Leslie, Ceri Griffin, Samantha Reynolds, Ron Ericson, Sarah Hemmings, Angus Foxley, Michael Goldwing, Karen Ashtley, Karen Hughes, Rhodri Hughes, Debby Russell, Lawrence Russell, Pippa White, Les Fogg, Brian Lovering, Barbara Lovering, Tracy Lovering, Angella Griffiths, Paul O'Leary, Graham Davies, Karen Davies, Lorretta White, Jacqui Stanly, Peter Lawrence ** Stewart-Brooks Animation · Jill Brooks, Philomena Winstanley, Auguste Habough, Rosemary Young, Adam Hall, Harry Purdue, Amanda Jones, Wendy Cohen ** Wicked Witch Animation · Annie Elvin, Beckie Allen, Penny Crowther, Julie Woolf, Lyn Anderson, Ginny D'Santos, Paul Heywood ** Sullivan Studios - Dublin · Jane Anderson ** Hanho Studios - South Korea * Xerographic Tracing by: Livesey Productions * Rostrum Camera Operators: Pete Turner, Maureen Simoms, Roger Chandler, Roy Watford * Animation Camera Operator: Colin Bowman * Additional Camera Services: Rostrum Cameras Ltd., Graham Orrin Rostrums, The Cartoon Camera Co. * A.R.S. Background System Devised by: John Coates, Pete Turner * and shot a The Film Company by ** Lighting Director - Ken Friswell ** Producer - Mary Evans ** Camera Operator - Ron Crees ** Camera Assistants - Axel Ulrich, Roger Berner ** Special Engineering Effects - Neil Peppe Associates ** Construction Manager - Len George ** Production Assistant - Sheena Anderson ** Runners - Julia Ryan, Nick Smith * Models Designed and Constructed by: Errol Bryant * Animated Photo Prints by: Howard Thomas Photographic Ltd. · Martin Howard, Sajid Jawaid * Stills Consultant: Martin Clark-Smith * Opticals by: David Ball and Tony Long for Tony Long Opticals Ltd. * Motion Control Camera Work by: Camera Effects Ltd., Peerless Films Ltd. * Video Editing and Computer Animation by: Rick Waller and Dave King for AIRTV Facilities Ltd. * and Transferred at: Image Transform, L.A. * Time Lapse Clouds: Index Stock Shots Ltd., Oxford Scientific Films * Archive Material: Pathe Film Library * Main Titles: Peter Bird * End Titles: Rank Laboratories Ltd. * Supervising Dubbing Mixer: John Wood * Dubbing Engineer: Jon Blunt * Dubbing Studio: Sound 142 * Announcer's Voice - Robin Houston * Voices and Sound Effects Recorded at: John Wood Studios * Other Sound Effects: Paul Copprock · Cinesound * Foot Step Artist: Ted Swanscott * Special Music Effects: Tristram Cary * Magnetic Transfers: C.T.S. Transfer Centre * Optical Sound Transfers: W.F.S. Film Services * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * Musical Supervisor: Ray Williams ** "When the Wind Blows" (Title Song) *** Lyrics Written and Performed by: David Bowie *** Music Composed and Performed by: David Bowie, Erdal Kizilcay *** Produced by: David Bowie and David Richards *** © 1986 Published by Jones Music * Musical Score by: Roger Waters ** Prelude - "Towers of Faith" ** End Title Song - "Folded Flags" *** Written by: Roger Waters *** and Performed by: Roger Water and The Bleeding Heart Band * Musicians: Matt Irving, Mel Collins, Nick Glenny Smith, John Gordon, Jay Stapley, Claire Torry, John Linwood, Paul Carrack, Freddie Krc * Assistant Engineer: Colin Lyon * Actors: James Russell, David Dundas, Matt Irving and Winston Churchill, Bernard L. Montgomery, Joseph Stalin, Harry S. Truman * Roger Waters Music Publishing (UK) Limited/Pink Floyd Music Publishers Limited Roger Waters appears courtesy of EMI Records Limited and Columbia Records ** "The Brazilian" *** Written and Performed by: Genesis *** Produced by: Genesis and Hugh Padgham *** © 1986 Published by A. Banks Ltd./P. Collins Ltd./Mr. Rutherford Ltd./Hit and Run Music (Publishing) Ltd. *** Genesis appears by courtesy of Virgin Records/Atlantic Records ** "The Shuffle" *** Written, Performed, Produced and Engineered by: Paul Hardcastle *** © 1986 Published by Oval Music Ltd./The Pollyanna Music and Film Co. Ltd. *** Paul Hardcastle appears courtesy of Chrysalis Records ** "What Have They Done" *** Written by: Glenn Tilbrook and Chris Difford *** Performed by: Squeeze *** Produced by: Glenn Tilbrook and Pete Hammond *** (Pete Hammond for Dodgy Productions) *** © 1986 Published by Virgin Music (Publishers) Ltd./The Pollyanna Music and Film Co. Ltd. *** Squeeze appears courtesy of A&M Records ** "Facts and Figures" *** Written and Performed by: Hugh Cornwell *** Produced by: Ian Ritchie and Hugh Cornwell for Sound Lab *** © 1986 Published by CBS Songs/The Pollyanna Music and Film Co. Ltd. *** Hugh Cornwell appears courtesy of Virgin Records * Soundtrack Album from the film "When the Wind Blows" available on Virgin Records * Principal Animation Supplies: Chromacolour Ltd. * Paint by: Cartoon Colour Inc. thru Geliot Whitman Ltd. * Film Stock Supplied by: Kodak Ltd. * Processing by: Rank Film Laboratories * Made at the Studios of T.V.C. London * Production Accountants: Ellen Hall, Sue Hall * Production Secretaries: Majken Hougedal, Olwen Fay, Joanna House * Assistant Studio Manager: Ralph Lee * Studio Receptionist: Belinda Roberts * Runners: Mark Edwards, Paul Smith * With Special Thanks to: Paul Madden, Gerry Goldman, Dennis Game, Derek Skudder, Duane Crowther, The Glory Kebab House, Wilf Irwin, Steve Hahn, Mamoun Hassan, Angela Kovaks, Ann Kimberly, Colin Leventhal, Ian Smyth, Simon Relph, Michael Gruskoff, Jeremy Thomas, Michael MacMillan * © MCMLXXXVI * This has been a Meltdown Production * in association with British Screen, Film Four International, T.V.C. London and Penguin Books * The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons living or dead, or to actual firms is purely coincidental. * "When the Wind Blows" is dedicated to the future of Charlotte, Katherine & Jessica, William, Leo Kahn, Nicholas, Keenan · who were born while the film was being made Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Meltdown Productions Category:TVC London Category:Film Four International